


little hyuck

by squirrelhan



Series: smol space fics uwu [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Mark, Caregiver!Yuta, Little Headspace, Little Space, Little!Donghyuck, Little!Sicheng, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: the title says it all, hyuck is a little and mark is his caregiver uwu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also if the tags are messed up, i posted this on my phone so i’ll try to fix it later on my laptop lol

Donghyuck was cuddled up in a pile of blankets and plushies on his bed. He was playing a game about puppy's on his Nintendo DS. He heard the door open and saw that his caregiver and best friend, Mark, walked into his room.

Donghyuck had been absent from NCT activities since he had injured himself, so he was bound to staying at NCT 127's dorm and doing some exercises.

‘Hyungie!!’ Donghyuck yelled excitedly, a happy smile painted his cute face. 

'Hey baby,' Mark said and closed the door, 'how are you?'

Donghyuck pouted, placing his DS on the pillows and stretching his arms towards his caregiver when Mark sat on his bed next to him. 'I was lonely without hyungie,' he whined.

'I'm so sorry, hyungie was really busy... what did you do today?' Mark asked and pulled Donghyuck on his lap.

'Oh, I felt reeeeeally big after hyungie left and wanted to do biiig things,' Donghyuck said, moving his arms widely while talking.

'But why are you here then, sitting on your bed, waiting with your plushies for hyungie to come home?' Mark asked. Donghyuck pouted again and tears filled his deer-like eyes. 'I-I missed hyungie. It took so long before hyungie came home,' a small sob left Donghyuck's trembling lips and a tear rolled over his cheek.

'Shh, it's okay baby. Hyungie is here. Hyungie is here,' Mark said, wrapping his arms tightly around Donghyuck. He heard the little sniffle and pressed a kiss in his hair.

'You know hyungie loves you, don't you?' Mark asked and poked Donghyuck's cheek. The younger giggled and hid his red cheeks behind his big panda plushie.

'Yes,' Donghyuck giggled, moving the plushie away from his face to reveal a wide smile, sparkling eyes and a rosy blush on his squishy cheeks.

'Hyungie will always love and protect you. Hyungie will never hurt you,' Mark said and smiled when Donghyuck whispered 'I love hyungie too.'

'Oh, I have some stuff for you,' Mark said and stood up. He walked back downstairs to come back with a small plastic bag, and a paper bag that was bigger. 

'Someone gave this to Jungwoo hyung at the fansign today and I thought you'd like it a lot,' Mark said and gave the plastic bag to the little. Donghyuck's eyes went big when he saw what was in it.

'Paci's?' he asked excitedly and grabbed the pacifiers that were in the bag. There was a blue one, a pink one and a green one. 'Yes!' Mark said and laughed when Donghyuck happily clapped in his hands. 'Thanks, hyungie!' Donghyuck said, hugging Mark. 'You should thank the fans,' Mark said and Donghyuck yelled 'Thanks fans!!!' with his arms wide.

'I also bought you some cupcakes on my way home,' Mark grabbed the paper bag and grabbed a box with beautiful cupcakes. 'They have different flavors. This one is chocolate, oreo, vanilla, banana and red velvet I thought,' Mark pointed. Donghyuck looked at the cupcakes, biting his lower lip and trying to decide which one he should eat first.

'Can I eat them all?' he asked, but Mark shook his head. 'No baby, you can choose one. We don't want your belly to say auch, don't we?' Mark said. Donghyuck pouted again and wordlessly shook his head. 'T-then I want vanilla!' he said and grabbed one of the cupcakes. He took a big bite. 'Hmm, delicious, thank you hyungie!' he yelled, his mouth covered in vanilla frosting.

'No problem baby,' Mark said and grabbed a tissue to wipe Donhyuck's mouth. 'Hyungie my hands are sticky too!' Donghyuk said and showed his hands to Mark. 'Oh, then I'll clean them too,' Mark said and cleaned the little's hands. Donghyuck thanked him again and grabbed the blue pacifier. He popped it into his mouth and grabbed his DS again to continue his game. 

'Hyungie, cwan we cwuddle?' he asked. 'Of course,' Mark said and pulled Donghyuck on his lap. He listened to Donghyuck's cute sounds every time he petted a puppy on the game and the sound of him sucking on the pacifier. The little wiggled his feet cutely the whole time and Mark was so happy he was able to take care of someone that cute.


	2. Chapter 2

Donghyuck woke up, a bit confused when he realized he had a pacifier in his mouth. 'W-what happened?' he mumbled when he saw Mark sitting next to him. The older smiled and ran his hand through Donghyuck's soft hair. 'You slipped in a headspace this afternoon, it's 9 PM,' Mark said Donghyuck's mouth formed an 'o' shape. 

'Hyung, I've been thinking about something,' he said and wrapped his arms around one of his plushies. 'About what?' Mark asked. 'Y-you know, I really want to tell the other members about my regressing. Can you maybe help me with that?' Donghyuk glanced at Mark. 

'Of course! When do you want to tell it to them? They're in the living room watching TV now so you can tell it if you want,' Mark mumbled. Donghyuck looked down and blushed. 'O-okay...' Donghyuck stood up and grabbed a teddy bear. He tucked it under his arm and followed Mark to the living room. 

'Guys, Donghyuck wants to tell you something,' Mark said and made place who sat down on one of the chairs in the living room. 'Ehm... I-I think you guys have been noticing m-my collection of plushies and how different I dress here in the dorms and- I-I am-' he mumbled and glanced at Mark. 'Donghyuck is a little,' Mark said and placed his hand on Donghyuck's shoulder. The younger boy smiled and lowered his head. 

'A little?' Jungwoo asked confusedly. Donghyuck nodded. 'I-I really like to get into the mindset of a child and just relax from all the stress,' he said while he was playing with the ears of his teddy bear. 'I read about that online a little time ago. You slip into a headspace, right?' Yuta asked and Donghyuck smiled, happy that someone understands what he meant.

'Wait wow. That sounds really cool, to be honest,' Johnny laughed and crossed his arms. 'So what do you like to do when you're uhh, little?'

Donghyuck smiled, his thoughts already drifting off to his room and the hidden box in his closet. 'Ohh I like to play with my stuffies, games on my DS... Oh! And cuddling with Mark hyung,' Donghyuck giggled. 'So you're his caregiver?' Yuta asked, looking at Mark. 'Sort of- hey, why do you know so much about this stuff by the way?'

Yuta chuckled and glanced at Sicheng, who lowered his head and blushed. 'Sicheng's a little too,' Yuta mumbled. Donghyuck's eyes widened. 'Wait, what? Hyung?' he asked. Sicheng looked at Donghyuck and nodded. 'A-and Yuta Hyung is my caregiver,' Sicheng said. A shy smile appeared on his face. 

Doyoung laughed. 'This is weird,' he said. 'Indeed,' Jungwoo laughed and they looked at Sicheng and Donghyuck who stood up. 'D-do you want to see my stuffies?' Sicheng asked and Donghyuck nodded. 

Sicheng took Donghyuck to his bedroom that he shared with Yuta and Taeil (who usually sleeps in another room because Yuta and Sicheng are too clingy). He opened his closet and Donghyuck looked at the clothes with open mouth. Sicheng had onesies, cute pajamas, shorts, T-shirts and-

'OMG are those your stuffies?' Donghyuck asked and grabbed the biggest stuffed animal. It was a deer. 'Yes, Yuta Hyung once bought that one for me in Japan,' Sicheng smiled. 'F-for how long are you into age regression?' Donghyuck asked while looking through the clothes. 'I think 2 or 3 years? Yuta became my caregiver 1 year ago when he found out about it. Oh, here are my paci's,' Sicheng said and opened a drawer. 

'Wow, you have like... a lot,' Donghyuck mumbled. 'That happens when you're into age regression for a long time. Yuta Hyung keeps buying me stuff,' Sicheng laughed. 'A-and what is your little age? I'm sorry I'm asking too many questions but I'm just excited,' Donghyuck said and clapped in his hands. 

'I think 4 or 5 years old. It depends on how stressed or how tired I am,' Sicheng said and smiled. Donghyuck looked at his Hyung, he still couldn't really believe it. He never thought that one of his members would be a little too. 

They kept talking for like an hour, there was just so much to talk about. Donghyuck showed Sicheng his paci's and his small collection of plushies too. 'I call Yuta daddy tho when I'm in headspace,' Sicheng said. 'Daddy?' Donghyuck frowned. 'Yes, I think he likes it too,' Sicheng said and they laughed. 

'Ahh, I never thought that this would happen,' Donghyuk mumbled. 'Me neither,' Sicheng smiled and placed his plushies back in the closet. 'Shall we regress together some time?' Sicheng asked and Donghyuck nodded happily. 'Of course,' he said and smiled.


End file.
